


“What are you doing here?”

by smol_british_fangirl



Category: theadventurezone
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bureau of Balance - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, Injury, Lots of Crying, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, taz/balance, worried boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_british_fangirl/pseuds/smol_british_fangirl
Summary: A mission to goes bad, Magnus and Merle worry and taako has an unplanned encounter with Kravitz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d recommend you read this whilst listenimg to “when you sleep” by Mary lambert which is what a wrote it too,  
> Enjoy

He needed to stop lying. He should have spoken up earlier. Istus, this had really gone down hill hadn’t it. The sound of blade piercing flesh still Caught in his ears, yet he isn’t processing, he had be thrown against something, his head is aching and the familiar sensation of warm blood trickling over skin is present on his neck. He is wounded, yet with all the injuries he as accumulated over this pathetic excuse for a fight pain is more or less consuming his entire body. 

There’s a voice, maybe two. There’s hands, large rough hands cupping his cheeks and small softer creased hands pulling at his shirt and running across his stomach, Istus it stings, no matter how lightly the hands press his damaged skin, it still hurts like hell. The calloused pair of hands move to his shoulders and jostle his limp body, he blinks, the hands are trying to drag him back to lucidity, he screws up his eyes, oh Istus why did that hurt, then he opens them and stares at the two men knelt before him. Magus is staring into taako’s glazed eyes, the mans own eyes are filled with despair and fear, pooling in the corners of his eyes. Merle is knelt on his other side, pressing his hands over the gash on taako’s midriff as he trys desperately to heal the wizard but to no avail.

“Guys? What the fuck happened?” Taako groans, extending an arm to prop himself up with yet deciding against the action when his arm trembles as he begins to pressure it.  
Magus gasps and pulls him into his arms, embracing him in a burnsides bear hug; the gesture meant to comfort both adventures only elicits a pained cry from one and a deep feeling of guilt in the other.

“Let him go!” Merle shouts at magus. Magnus releases Taako from his grasp as if his he were a snake that had just bitten him. Taako almost falls back to the floor before magus realises what is about to happen and slips an arm behind his back to catch the slender elf. “What do you remember?” Merle addresses Taako with as much bedside manner as he can muster, Taako thinks for a moment, rooting through his blurred memories of past half hour.

“We were fighting some trolls, they had something we needed, it was going ok, then I got hit several times, then I saw an opening between them so I tried to run but he, um,” he pauses and glances at his stomach. “But I wasn’t fast enough and one of them got me. It’s all a blur from there.” Taako moves an arm to cover the seeping wound across his torso and places his other hand behind him. “Help cha’ boi up.” He grimaces as he try’s again to prop himself up, Magus and Merle are quick to respond and soon each have an arm around him as they help him it a sitting position between them. 

“Taako, can you put pressure on the cut on your stomach? I can’t heal you cause I’m all out of spell slots.” Merle requests as he presses on another hole in his friend’s leg, Taako nods as his eyebrows knot together in reaction to the pain Merle is causing him. He raises his head to meet eyes with a tall dark skinned man who is now standing several feet in front of him, seemingly frozen in place as he stares at the three figures before him. Taako dons a pained smile as he watches his boyfriend.

“Krav, what are you going here?” He inquires as his two companions turn their gazes upon the shell shocked new comer.

“No.” Magus whispers, he can’t loose Taako too, he can’t loose anyone else.

“Oh pan.” Merle breathes, it’s too late, he’s failed. Both males understand why the bounty hunter has suddenly appeared yet neither of them wish to accept it, Magus tightens his grip on Taako’s arm, Merle shifts slightly to place himself closer to Kravitz in an attempt to protect his friend.

“This can’t be right, this can’t be right.” Kravitz mutters fearfully as he summons his book and begins to flick through it with haste, stopping near the end of the book and staring brokenly at the name scrawled across the page, his hands beginning to tremble as the book blinks out of existence and he once again makes eye contact with the sagging figure before him.

“Is everything o...” Taako begins but soon trails off into a series of wet coughs, bringing blood to his mouth and splattering it over his chin and chest. Kravitz notices his form weaken and slump slightly further into Magus’s grasp. “Krav?” He queries softyly after regaining the minimal composure he has left.

“W-w-work.” Kravitz stutters, Taako forces a smile; ever intent on keeping up appearances.

“Workaholic.” He try’s to give the remark the light mood of a witty quip but he can barley muster the breath to utter the word let alone control his tone. Several more coughs erupt from his throat, spraying more blood from his paling lips. Kravitz kneels down beside the three reclaimers yet keeping some distance for fear of the consequences of his presence on his ailing boyfriend.

“Do you have anything that could help him?” Merle asks kraavitz, turning to face the tall gentleman, the question hurts; he’s a shitty cleric but he is his teams cleric all the same, he’s meant to be the one resolving situations like this but he’d been to engrossed in the battle to watch his friend let alone his spell count. Kravitz looks down to his trembling hands and appears to practice a gesture hesitantly before shaking his head and meeting Merle’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, I-I dont.” He lies, avoiding Taako’s pained smile. Magnus watches him for a second before he protests.

“Then what was that?” He snaps, gesturing to Kravitz’s hand with a nod, unwilling to remove his hands from Taako for the fear that his comrade will fall if he even loosens his grip. Kravitz looks from Magus, to his hands, then back to Magnus, before closing his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh.

“I do have a spell but there’s a low chance it would even work and...” he is interrupted by a shout, almost a command.

“Heal him!” Magus screams. Kravitz looks to Taako for conformation that he’s willing to take the risk, the spell he will use if so is magic meant for residents of the astral plane, it’s effects on a mortal on the prime material plane are completely unpredictable. Taako makes his best attempt at a nonchalant shrug, Merle looks up at him and he nods, so the cleric hesitantly raises Taako’s bloodstained shirt. Kravitz moves forward to kneel just in front of the three beings and hovers his hands just above the still leaking gash on his boyfriend’s exposed stomach.

“I’m sorry but this will hurt, and it’s fucking risky, you sure your up for this?” Kravitz questions the elf in front of him, really just procrastinating what he knows he is going to have to do. Taako nods before closing his eyes and leaning his head against Magnus’ shoulder, blood loss induced exhaustion clearly taking over his body. Merle and Magnus exchange fearful glance as they watch the quivering bounty hunter press his hands against their friends midriff. Taako flinches as Kravitz’s icy palms touch his burning skin, Kravitz does his best to ignore the movement, his eyes fade into glowing red sparks in empty sockets as he begins to chant an incantation; unknown to the two magic users in front of him. He begins to repeat the gestures that Magnus had noticed him performing, against Taako’s flesh, the wizard’s entire form goes tense, his face contorts in pain, he grasps at the ground with his uninjured hand as substitute for screaming. Kravitz’s mumbling speeds up slightly and a dark shell begins to slowly form over Taako’s stomach, this is Taako’s breaking point. He lets out an agonised cry. He try’s to double over to double over, to grab at Kravitz’s hands to push them away; he is stopped by Magnus’ grip on his torso and Merle’s restraint on his wrists. Tears rush towards his chin as his cry breaks into gasps and sobs, noises that rock his comrades to their cores, these are some of the most heartbreaking sounds they have heard in their lives and they have to do nothing to aid their friend as he practically begs them for help.

The spell ends abruptly when Taako goes limp, his head slips off of Magnus’ shoulder and hangs on his chest, a thin string of blood dripping from his unmoving lips. Kravitz’s hands fall to the floor to prevent the man from greeting the ground with his face, he pants quietly as he slips back into lucidity and for several seconds he is unaware of the spells affect on his partner. His senses return as he lifts his head to observe scene before him, breath hitching in the back of his throat as he processes what has occurred during his trance. Magnus is soon cradling Taako’s limp form against his chest, Kravitz notices the speed of the rising and falling of his chest and how his teeth sink into his quivering bottom lip to hold it still as the tears he has been holding back finally fall from his eyes. Merle shoves Kravitz out of the way so that he his now able to reach Taako’s neck, he presses blood covered fingers against the elf’s veins. All three still conscious beings hold their breath as they wait for a sign of life in their companion, Merle is first to let out a breath relaxing his shoulders ever so slightly and nodding to Magus, Kravitz and Magnus both release the breaths that they had been unaware that the were holding. With this the two reclaimers snap into action, pulling out their stones of far speech and informing the bureau of the situation with as much calm as they can muster and repeatedly tapping their bracers to summon a ride home. All Kravitz does is stare, stare at the almost lifeless body In Magnus’ arms, stare at the dark crimson stain on Taako’s stomach, at the dark mark poking out from beneath his shirt; proof of the pain Kravitz had caused, of the damage the spell had done


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to the bureau, Merle has a bonding moment, Kravitz and Angus share a tearful hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is quite a bit shorter but that’s ok, also the same song is good for this one ( Mary lambert’s “when you sleep”)

The bubble comes into dock and the landing area of the lunar base is a flurry of activity as the four figures exit the craft. A small boy runs over to them and stares at the bundle of elf in Magnus’ arms, his eyes widen as he stares at his friends, tears falling down his already tear tracked cheeks.

“Taako?” Angus inquires quietly. There is no reply and the young boy begins choke back sobs, he nose runs a little as his face flushes a blotchy pink. Merle moves closer to the kid and places a hand on his forearm (unable to reach his shoulder), Angus meets his gaze and swallows a cry.

“Kid, he’s, he’ll,” Merle pauses and snatches a glance at Taako. “He’s gonna be ok.” Angus closes his eyes and attempts a deep breath before nodding slowly, and continuing to nod until he is pulled into a tight hug. Angus buries his face in Merle’s shoulder and soaks his shirt with tears, clenching clumps of Merle’s shirt in his hands as the dwarf awkwardly rubs his back, hiding the fact that he needs this hug as much as the kid does.

A group of several beings that must be healers runs up to Magnus and Taako, Magnus assumes this due to the stretcher held between a pair of them. He understands the message and gently lowers Taako into the stretcher, before Magnus is even stood up straight again the healers with the stretcher rush out of the room, disappearing down a corridor the boys know to be the medical bay. This is when The adrenaline begins to ware off and Magnus becomes aware of his own injuries, they were nowhere near as concerning as Taako’s but they still hurt a fucking lot. The worst of the bunch is a deep cut just above his knee, with attention back on his own state he stumbles a little before falling to his knees. Two of the remaining medics are quick to react and are soon helping his to his feet and pulling him in the same direction Taako had been taken, each slipping an arm under one of his to prevent another tumble. The final medic makes their way towards Merle and urges the dwarf to follow him, Merle groans but nods in reply all the same.

“Fine,” he begins to detach himself from the small curly haired boy clinging to him. “Angus, please kid, in need to go.” Angus steps back and rubs his eyes furiously to try and stop the still heavy flow of tears streaming down his cheeks, Merle pats the kid on the shoulder before following the healer, glancing a Kravitz and giving him a look then gesturing to Angus before he turns down the corridor. Kravitz stares at Angus for several seconds, clueless of how to help the child, unsure how much longer he can keep his remaining composure if he try’s to discuss the distressing situation. His empathy gets the better of him though, he understands the kids feelings and wants nothing more than to start sobbing himself. He slowly approaches the young detective, squating down to be level with the kid, it is supposed to make him less intimidating. He places a hand on Angus’ shoulder and rubs it gingerly, the child jumps and meets Kravitz’s gaze, staring at the man with a confused expression.

“Oh I’m sorry if I scared you, I’m, um, I’m-im Kravitz.” Krav stutters, removing his hand and cursing himself quietly for the action.

“It’s, it’s ok. I’m Angus.” The boy sniffs, extending a hand to great the man in front of him, seemingly not even the prospect of loosing one of his closest friends can rid him of his manners. “What are you doing here?” Angus asks, blinking and evicting several more tears from his eyes. Kravitz contemplates his answer for a minute, he’d never seen Taako as someone to hide his sexuality and Angus must know Taako quite well to have this kind of reaction to seeing his current state, maybe there is a good reason that Angus was unaware of Taako and Kravitz’s relationship yet it is highly probable that Taako just hadn’t gotten around to telling the kid.

“Im a friend.” God he hates having to lie about this but Kravitz doesn’t want to reveal something that his boyfriend does not wish to be know. “A close friend.” He continues, his gaze now fixed on the floor. Angus tries his best to smile, yet it’s hard to smile when you are also trying to hold back sobs that you know you can only swallow for so long.

“W-what happened, if you know?” Angus asks warily. 

“Um, not really. They were in a fight I think and it wasn’t going swimmingly and then Taako got stabbed in the stomach. He was bleeding, god there was so much blood.” Kravitz recalls, feeling the lump in his throat become more prominent at the memory of Taako’s sagging form on the bloody ground. “Magnus asked me to, well he asked me to try and heal Taako, but the spell wasn’t meant for residents of the prime material plane, and I hurt him, I hurt my beautiful Taako, I shouldn’t have used the fucking spell, I knew what could happen, I was well aware of how it could affect him, yet I did, I was so stupid and I hurt him, I hurt the love of my life, of my own accord, what if...” his what had become a tearful monologue is interrupted when Angus pulls him into a tight embrace, letting the man sink to the floor as he begins to sob inconsolably.

“He’s gonna be ok, he’s gonna be ok, he’s gonna be ok.” Angus repeats quietly, trying to use a reassuring tone but soon he is also in tears. The two humans sit on the floor for a long while, just crying into each other, bonding of their shared fear for the the life of the elven wizard several rooms away, no one daring to try and interrupt them as they mumble through gasping breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is appalled, The Bois exchange hugs and Magnus is judged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is good when set to the glee version of the song “cough syrup”

You know the feeling you get when you’ve slept for too long and it’s only left you more tired than you were when you went to bed, well that’s how Taako feels when he wakes up in the hospital wing of the bureau. His vision is a little blurry for a second but it soon clears once he rubs his eyes, surprised at how stiff his body feels. He appears to be the only person in the room but who really knows in a building full of magic users, his memory is a hazy on how he’d got here, the last thing he remembers is the indescribable pain that Kravitz’s ‘healing’ spell had caused, shit he must have passed out. He pulls back the thin duvet and almost gags at the sight the meets him, he’s wearing grey sweat pants and a unflattering oversized white t-shirt; each of these look like they could easily fit Magnus which means that they are drowning Taako’s slender frame in soft fabric. He groans and makes a metal note to never pass out in blood soaked clothes again if it meant waking up in an appalling ensemble like this one, he then pulls back the large mass of white fabric covering his torso, to examine his stomach, he groans again, there is a large dark scar stretching across his abdomen, just where the gap that a crop top and a high waisted item would leave, he sighs and lets the shirt fall back over the monstrousity. 

Just as he does so a short figure enters the room caring a thick book close to his chest, he looks exhausted.

“Sup.” Taako greets him, his voice is hoarse as if he hasn’t spoken in quite a while, fuck how long had he been out for. Angus drops his book which falls to the floor with a loud thud and sprints towards the bed, almost slipping on the varnished wooden floor, and carefully wrapping his arms around Taako, his cheeks are split by a joyful grin. “Woah, you ok ango?” Taako inquires as he notices a small damp patch becoming apparent on his t-shirt, just under where Angus has buried his face. The boy sniffs and lifts his face to show glistening cheeks and puffy eyes accompanying his broad smile, he nods.

“I’m just glad your ok, we’ve all been really worried about you, sir.” He replies, still clinging to Taako’s torso. Taako smiles in return and ruffles the kid’s dark curls.

“So am I pumpkin,” he pauses for a second, searching his mind for a witty twist on his next statement. “Still gotta a few more abrakaa-fuck-you’s left in me.” He has to say, not one of his best but he has the excuse that he is recovering from a near death experience. Angus giggles a little, it’s hard to tell if he’s genuinely amused or just being polite, it doesn’t really matter though Taako thinks to himself. A comfortable silence settles upon them for a minute or so, it is only broken due to the fact that Taako has more visitors; two adults who really don’t do quiet. They immediately notice the change in Taako’s state and before anyone can really process what is going on they both fling themselves at their comrade, luckily Angus manages to slip out of the way before he is crushed by the pile of adventurer, unluckily for Taako the shear force of his two friends throwing themselves at him pushes him off the bed and onto the floor with a painful thump, he mainly blames Magus for this due to the man’s beefy build.

“Ah, shit! Sorry Buddy, were just really happy to see you doing better.” Magus apologises as he helps a now slightly dusty and quite achy Taako into a seated position. 

“Scared the fucking shit out of us!” Merle adds, readjusting his glasses and brushing some visible dirt from Taako’s chest. “Um I meant ‘damm crap’.” He quickly corrects himself as he is reminded of Angus’ presence when the kid comes to crouch beside him.

“You can swear in front of me sir.” Angus points out, aware that he was the reasoning for Merle’s attempt at making his language a little more PG.

“Yeh he’s heard way worse than that from me.” Taako smirks, brushing some rouge strands of hair from his face but his hair soon rebels once more and falls back into his line of vision. “Hey boys, either of you got any hair bobbles?” He queries, gesturing to loose mass of blonde that is now almost fully blocking his vision.

“Uh, I think, yeh here you go.” Magus replies as he pulls one of the many pockets of his appalling cargo pants. Taako makes another mental note, this one is about moving ‘take the boys clothes shopping’ higher up his to do list. 

“Thank-you.” He says as he takes the bobble and does his best to wrestle his hair into a loose bun, he manages a messy top not with a long tail and accepts this as an adequate solution to his problem. “Now, can one of y’all fill me in on what happed after I took my mid battle nap? Cause I feel I’ve been out for a while.” All three of his friends don pained smiles and nod.

“You’ve been out for two days, we were all starting to freak out a bit.” Magnus specifies, scratching the back of his neck, something that the rest of tres horny Bois recognises as one of his anxious ticks. Taako stares into to space, a little shell shocked at the information he has just received, he’d been out for two days, no wonder everybody seemed so stoked to see him up. Like shit, that’s forty eight hours of sleep, of course he’d feel groggy, oh Istus he hopes no one confessed anything to him whist he was unconscious, he really doesn’t want to suddenly remember a dark secret that has nothing to do with him cause he’s already got enough baggage. “Taako?” Magnus inquires , waving a hand in front of Taako’s eyes to try and get his attention, Taako snaps back to life suddenly and turns his gaze back to his friends. “You ok?” He nods slowly in reply.

“Your boyfriend’s spell knocked you out and left a nasty mark but it managed to stop the bleeding and as much beef as I have with the guy I’m pretty sure we all need to thank him for saving your life.” Merle begins, trying his best to summarise the events of their last mission. Taako smiles to himself, add life saver to Kravitz’s list of accomplishments, maybe he could get him a nice badge. He is pulled back to the situation at hand as Merle continues his retelling. “We called a bubble and managed to get back up here quite quickly. We’d called ahead so some healers were already waiting in the docking bay when we arrived, they took you here and a got you patched up whilst the kid and your undead lover had a nice sob on the floor.” The dwarf pauses for a second. “That’s it really, Magnus found a biscuit in his trousers, it was covered in blood but he still ate it but that’s not important.” Magnus grumbles.

“I had been stabbed in the leg and I was really hungry, also it Tasted fine!” He protests, receiving judgmental looks from the others. “I was mostly my blood and it was quite a new pocket cookie, come on.” He try’s to justify his actions but with no success as everyone just continues their looks of disappointment. He dons a stroppy expression and crosses his arms, feeling that he is being unfairly judged for this. The rest of the group chuckle at his childish actions and continue to make fun of the large man.

* * *

The rest of the day is filled with well wishers and concerned visitors, some even giving him a stern telling off for not being more careful (cough cough, the director and Killian, cough). Taako spends most of the time in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, only getting up once to go to the bath room to get changed into some much nicer clothes that Magus brought up from his room. He eats a little when Angus brings some sandwiches he has made to share with his friend, they weren’t fantastic but it was sweet of the kid to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako suprises a special someone, Kravitz needs a hug and three special words are exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part, hope you enjoyed this little fic.  
> This chapter works well when read with jasmine Thompson’s “like I’m gonna love you”.

After another ‘brief’ nap, Taako wakes up to find a familiar form sat in the chair at his bedside, the dark figure is reading what appears to be a copy of Angus’ favourite Caleb Cleveland novel. Taako smiles and stares at Kravitz for several seconds, he try’s not to move to avoid drawing attention to the fact that he is no longer asleep, Taako knows that Krav will most likely get pretty intense as soon as he sees that Taako is awake and the wizard wishes to simple lie and stare in peaceful silence for a little longer, watching Kravitz battle with a rebellious plait that keeps slipping from its place behind his ear and into his line of vision, watching his eyes dart across the pages as they flit back and forth along the lines, noticing the fact that he appears to be chewing on a pendant from his necklace in a distracted fashion. An entertaining idea occurs to Taako, he grins mischievously before slipping a hand out from under the covers to clasp the handle of the umbra staff, he whispers an incantation under his breath and suddenly disappears from the prime material plane and reappears in the ethereal one. Kravitz sees the shape that he has been watching out of the corner of his eye blink out of view, he drops the book to his lap with a start and begins looking around the room for a trace of the elf. 

“Taako? Taako, where are you?!” He calls out to what appears to be an empty room, worry beginning to set in as he receives no reply. Meanwhile Taako is creeping through the ethereal plane, trying hard not to giggle at the mental image of what he is about to do. He manages to slip behind Krav’s chair unnoticed as Kravitz continues to call to him, almost getting a little frantic at this point. It is now that Taako grabs his shoulders and shouts boo, right in his ear. Kravitz gasps and almost jumps out of his seat before turning to face his boyfriend. 

“Hi.” Taako greets him, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz stares at him, emotions unreadable due the shear amount of them present on his face, he slowly climbs up onto the chair so that he is kneeling, then grabs Taako and pulls him into a tight embrace. 

Soon the quiet weeping turns into full out sobbing that shakes the grim reaper’s entire form, Taako has managed to move them both onto the bed to allow them a bit more space. Kravitz is still clinging to him for dear life, fear and guilt and relief and anger and surprise all fighting for a hold of him but ending up as a huge mess feelings that he just can’t handle, he gave up on trying to calm down a while ago as all his efforts at deep breaths were fruitless. Taako runs a hand up and down Kravitz’s spine in an attempt to sooth him, Pressing soft kisses to the side of his head and whispering reassurances into his ear.

“I’m ok baby,” Kravitz makes no reply other than a shuddering gasp to cut of a sob. “I’m gonna be just fine and that’s because of you.” Kravitz shakes his head, face still pressing into Taako’s shoulder. “Krav,” Kravitz flinches at the use of the pet name. “Baby, it’s true. Merle told me that without your spell I’d be dead. You saved me.” Kravitz’s mind takes him back to several days before, the screams that had played to him after he cast the spell, Taako’s lifeless body slumping forward, the look that Magnus and Merle had given him during the journey to the bureau. He shakes his head again.

“I h-hurt you.” He cries, the words are muffled by Taako’s shirt but the elf still manages to make out the statement. This is something he was not going to hear, not because it wasn’t true but because of the way Kravitz had said it. He leans back and holds the emotionally wrecked reaper up, sure that if he didn’t the man would just flop back onto him.

“Listen, you saved me, you saved me by using the only spell you had, yes it hurt, yes it left a scar but I’m alive. I am alive and you are to thank for that and I would much appreciate it if you would stop beating yourself up for doing something good.” He slowly moves a hand to cup one of Kravitz’s tear drenched cheeks in his palm. “Do you understand?” Kravitz closes his eyes and lets out a trembly sigh.

“I do.” He mumbles, meeting Taako’s gaze. He smiles a small smile, biting his bottom lip because his crying fit is still a far from over. Taako flashes him a grin before beckoning Kravitz closer to resume their embrace, he doesn’t need to be asked twice and within seconds he has curled himself around his boyfriends slender form, tears still trickling down his flushed cheeks but now they are more than just an utter mess of emotion, now their more under control and relief is their main cause. “I love you.” He whispers into Taako’s ear, the elf try’s hard not to react, a squeak would ruin the moment, this if the first time he’s heard Kravitz say this, it has been an unsaid truth between them for a little while but neither has said it aloud till now.

“I love you two.” He replies, unable to tame the gleeful grin that is splitting his cheeks as he snuggles into his boyfriend, fuck if a near death experience was all it took to hear those words he souls really almost die more often he jokes to himself, hiding his face in Kravitz’s thick curls, unaware that Kravitz is doing the exact same thing.


End file.
